Mage
Mages (魔法使) are people who specialize in using a variety of magic. General Information Mages are ordinary humans who have learned or been taught magic. Their existence predates Magical Girls and they have been known to or been a member of, some governments in human history. Early Mages are said to have been easy to spot because they tended to be upper-class people who had the resources to study magic. Mages possess no special physical capabilities and rarely ever leave the Magical Kingdom once they arrive. The magic Mages are capable of casting appears to be very broad, but requires specific knowledge and materials. Mana has been shown to heal injuries, expel fire, and materialize small objects with the use of a wand. It's stated that many Mages might prefer to use conventional methods for accomplishing something, because a spell might require too many difficult materials, such as a chicken's head for curing a cold. Mages appear to occupy many Departments within the Magical Kingdom, but a Mage who serves as the head of the Management Division claims that Magical Girls are in charge of almost everything. As Mages are only human, they're inferior to a Magical Girl in terms of strength, agility, and ability. To compensate for that, some Mages like Mana would use medicine that temporarily increases their strength and ability to be on par with a Magical Girl. However, taking too much of it will cause them to collapse from the recoil. It is possible for certain Mages to become Magical Girls and still retain their spell casting techniques as well as gaining the abilities of a Magical Girl such as physical strength, agility, and their own unique power. Characteristics Similar to Magical Girls, Mages also have varying characteristics ranging from young to old and can be male or female. They are able to a cast variety of spells for different types of situations. Unliked a Magical Girl however, they do not have a specific outfit given to them since they cannot transform but they do possess their own signature outfit that they wear on an important occasion. Similarly, they do not have a unique Mage name but rather, they use their human names. Due to being inferior to a Magical Girl, some Mages like Mana tends to bring magical items with them to compensate for their lack of abilities. However, Mages like Calcolo who is also a Magical Girl, could always transform to negate their human weakness. Classification Mages Magical Girls ''Note: The following is speculation.'' It is seen in Black that Mages can become Magical Girls. It is unsure what exact the criteria is but, in order to become a Magical Girl from a human, one must possess magical potential. So it can be assumed that if a Mage possesses a Magical Girl potential, he or she could become one. Characters Restart= |-| Limited= |-| ACES= |-| Black= |-| F2P= |-| breakdown= See the complete list of Mage Trivia *Calcolo is the only character who is both a Mage and a Magical Girl. Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Arc 2 Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6 Category:Arc 7 Category:F2P Category:Breakdown